


Distance

by ButterflyGhost



Category: due South
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for dS snippets, challenge 23. Triple drabble, used all prompts: "burst," "crawl," "electric," "itinerary," and "distance, it is no real friend".</p>
<p>A work inspired by this one: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4768991">But No Matter How Far Apart They Were</a>  by <br/> <a href="https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever">Ride_Forever</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Distance

 

He left. Somehow I never expected that. It was always me leaving, putting distance between us. Once, a long time ago, his anger at my carefully maintained aloneness fizzed through him like a current. He burst out in such fury that blows were exchanged. His passion was electric then, I remember that. The only other time he showed me those eyes was when....

  
  
Stop.

  
  
He told once that he couldn’t stand to wait. He was wrong. Over the years he has shown me such patience, given me all my winter spaces. ‘I got a need for speed,’ he said, with his wry, depreciating smile. ‘You got a need to breathe. I get that, I do get that.’

  
  
I don’t know when I turned into my father, following his merciless itinerary. Gone in the winter, back at spring thaw. Oh – that’s not fair, I suppose. I was never gone as long as my father, though I went for the same reasons. Hidden anger, half remembered from my childhood, playing out in me, and I couldn’t stop it. I tried so hard to keep my anger from him. Anger at stupid things – who left the butter out, who left the towels on the floor. All those hitherto unknown domestic details. Life, really, and the living of it. I would leave in anger, and crawl back chastened, to bear his patience a little longer.

  
  
I never knew how difficult life was, until I started to live. A foolishly romantic thing to think now that he is gone, but I moved through life like a sleepwalker till he kissed me awake. 

  
  
I tried to keep him safe from me, even as I needed to keep him near. But distance was no friend in the end. 

  
And now that I’m alone, time passes so slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dS snippets, challenge 23. Triple drabble, used all prompts: "burst," "crawl," "electric," "itinerary," and "distance, it is no real friend".
> 
> A work inspired by this one: [But No Matter How Far Apart They Were](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4768991) by   
>  [Ride_Forever](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever).


End file.
